A vehicle or truck carrying a snowplow generally has the snowplow mechanically coupled to the front of the vehicle. Typically, the snowplow can be raised to a riding position or lowered to a snowplowing position using a hydraulic system coupled to the plow. The plow may be used for other reasons other than snowplowing, such as grading or excavating dirt.
When a plow is raised to the riding position, the plow blocks the front of the vehicle, and in particular, blocks the vehicle radiator behind the grill. As such, the plow blocks air flow for cooling the vehicle radiator. Yet, a vehicle works harder when carrying a snowplow, resulting in increased engine temperature, inadequate radiator cooling, and over heating of the vehicle. As a result, often times vehicle operators will raise the plow just above the ground (or snowplowing position) to maximize air flow to the vehicle radiator.